dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/playing games and added values
Just like you, I am someone who play a game or games for fun, for entertainment, to past the time, and for temporary escape from whatevers. I have believed this for quite a long time, any computer games and online games run on human's logic, math, and some kinda science. No matter how ugly a game's graphic and designs are, no matter how breathtaking, no game thus far can escape from logic, math, and science. Behind games, there are programming, and programming runs on logic. And game's logic calls for mathematics. If a game's math is broken, the game's broken. That's how I feel. That's what I believe in. No matter how great is the review, or how fantastic the story line or the plot. One of the good things about Dokkan Battle is that I get to learn things, or re-learn things I've already known but forgotten or didn't put to good use for quite a while. Through Dokkan Battle, I also got to know abou DBZ.Space, which was very helpful when I just started. Later I found this DBZ-DokkanBattle site hosted at Wikia, and I frequented DBZ Space lesser because for some weird reasons or another, every time I visited the site, it's often laggish. The laggish problem might be just on my end though. Anyways. One of the things I've re-learned, for example, is that, it takes more than just 1 person to make a product successful, or to make a product be able to survive in the market and generates profit. Dokkan Battle, the game, is a product, and also a brand, or a sub-brand under the Dragon Ball franchise. Dokkan Battle the game is not just about nostalgia. It is about the power of a brand, the Dragon Ball brand. A more recent comparison on the power of a brand would be the Pokemon brand. Then I also learned as a 1st timer how to volunteer and contribute to this Wikia page. I have never done that before on any sites hosted at Wikia. I have volunteered before at Wikipedia, Google Translates, etc., but never at Wikia. I forgot who was it that invited me to help out. But it got me tickled. I am still new at volunteering here at Wikia, but I am learning new things slowly like Master Turtle. LMAO I hope whatever differences or arguments that occurred between senior volunteers/contributors and admins in the recent past, as long as those frictions are just mere little bumps on the roads, they won't be taken too personally. I mean, they have all done so much works and put so much efforts. A site created by a fan or fans, for fans. Nobody's perfect, people make mistakes. It's a cliche, but that's a fact. If a site by-fans-for-fans is broken internally, no matter how great it looks on the outside, it's broken. I don't see things broken here, What I see is only the occassional little bumps every now and then. Which is normal! Category:Blog posts